tissue love
by cherrytoes
Summary: Unknown to her school,Sakura is suddenly thrusted into the world of Sasuke Uchiha. "I don't want all this fame and attention, so why me!" "Are you an idiot? Because you saved my life!So shut up, smile, and be my girlfriend."SasSak
1. keep telling yourself that!

**TISSUELOVE**

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter I:

-----

--

"Eh hem."

I ignore, because brilliantly, I know exactly what she wants. So I continue to read my book pretending I didn't hear her. I see her (totally cute kitten-healed flats) tapping impatiently.

"EH HEM." She starts her coughing fit again.

Oh, so Holden called up a stripper. Interesting…

"Sakura! You're so not going to ignore me!"

"I so am."

"But you promised you'd go! You _promised!_" See the thing is, Ino could kind of be like a baby sometimes. She whines, begs, and gives you that feeling of guilt in your stomach like when a kid get's their hearts broken if you don't give them what they want. She can be… _troublesome_. (Ew Shikamaruitis.)

I place my book on my lap, giving her my attention because I know who will win this battle anyway.

Really, I'm just _that_ nice.

"Ino I really don't want to go shopping for a dress. I'm not even going to go to the dance next week." I say while blowing a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"That's such a lie. Because A, you will buy one; with _me_ B, you already bought the tickets." She says, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Uh… A, I don't even like wearing dresses, B, _you_ bought the tickets for me."

"Exacto mundo beotch. That's why you're going to go." I bite my lip.

Sigh. "No ones even asked me to go."

"So! It's the first fall dance! That's how you meet people. Plus, you'll be with me Saku-chan." She coos. See, K.F Private Leaf High for the Gifted always holds this first fall dance, which is basically like a party to welcome new and old students to another _glorious_ year of stuffing our blossoming brains with knowledge.

I sigh again. "Fine, get your keys."

---------

I look at all these fancy dresses and claw through the racks carelessly. Yeah, I'm totally stoked for a dance that I don't want to be in. Maybe Ino doesn't get it, cause um…

SHE'S THE QUEEN BEE?

Yeah, the one who has guys ask her out every week, one who's the cheer captain, the one who still manage to juggle a straight A grade. You know, every high school girl's idle, or bitch. Depending how you want to look at it.

Where as I, am Sakura Haruno. A strange girl with (awesome) pink hair, shiny green eyes, and loves to read books, like the book worm that I am. But strangely and ironically enough, I'm miraculously hidden and unknown to the school population. Thus, leading me to the predicament of being at a fancy dress shop, searching for dresses for a dance that no body even asked me to. But it's okay that I'm standing here with my feet aching from waiting for Ino to find the right freaking dress, because I'm her lovely awesome best friend. Smile.

"Oh my freaking gosh! I found it forehead!" Ino hollers from the dressing room. I walk over to take a look.

I'm not going to lie; she looks pretty damn awesome in that dress. It's a simple black shimmery dress that has a deep cut to her back. It totally brings out her baby blue eyes. So, I smile.

"Yeah pig, you look pretty bangin'"

"What did you get? I swear if you didn't pick anything out while I was-"

I shove the dress into her arms. Who wants to hear her ramble, right?

"Hmm, it's nice Sak." She says as she lifts the dress up to my body and imagines how I'll look in it. Cause she's a fashion diva. Duh. It's actually this white dress that sort of drapes over me, but it works. I sort of… like it. _Sort of._

"_Very _nice. In fact very sexy too. C'mon lets go check it out." She says as she walks over to the registry.

----------

I always hate the first couple of days in school. Because really, we do nothing. Fill out forms, have teachers take forever with the attendance, then they make empty promises on how they'll make this an exciting and fulfilling year. Seriously, just skip to the lessons already! (Wow do I sound like a nerd or what?)

But dreading the dance made the week go by faster than usual. I'm still in my jammies, a pair of sweats and tees, and I'm reading Pride and Prejudice on my beanie bag chair, again. Honestly, I love my dorm room. It's a perfect environment for me to live in. It's quiet, cozy, warm, and my room mate is absolutely tolerable, which probably explains why it's so quiet here. Hinata, my room mate, is a very shy and small person. She's been my room mate for two years, so… it'd be since sophomore year, now that we're both juniors. She's actually quite pretty, no, really pretty. She has this awesome hair that shines a pretty blue shade and pale eyes that goes just with her pale skin. Which is also not a surprise that she has one of the school's heart throb crushing on her madly.

Naruto Uzumaki is the said heart throb. Quarter back in the foot ball team, class clown, and campus's number one favorite friend. Everyone's friends with him, everyone but me. Cause you know, I'm not so well known.

Now, I said _one_ of the school's heart throb. The other one, the most desirable, the most irresistible, the most…. _Godly_ is Sasuke Uchiha. He's actually quite a strange boy. No one really realizes because they're all just after his pretty little face, (and body, and butt, and arms, and back, and everything else. Hearttt.) But I realize it. Being so gifted in the art of psychology, I can analyze practically anyone.

He's obviously aloof and likes solitary time. Which leaves to me believe he once _used _to like many companies and people's warmth but… something must have happened. He's very sarcastic, in a dry way though. He has Naruto, a loud mouthed, obnoxious, idiotic, clumsy person as a best friend. Probably follows with the quote "you're my better half." Not in a gay way of course, although it brings me to my next assumption; Sasuke may be possibly asexual. Well he might as well be anyway.

If you look at his face closely, when he's not bothered by anyone (which sort of never happens because fangirls have reached an ultimate level of creeper status and never leaves him alone), you can tell he's thinking about something. Thinking about the past is my guess, because people tend to have a nonchalant face and unfocused eyes when they reminisce. It kind of makes me want to talk to him, start up a chat, be a friend. But speaking realistically, - logically, I'm just not meant for his world.

I _sooo_ don't stalk him. I so am not! Well, so not compared to those other freaks in the fan club.

Honestly, really, screw the modesty, I'm a bloody (awesome) genius. Hence why I attend K.F Private Leaf High school for the _gifted_. In all AP courses, never gotten below an A-, a honors student. The only other one that might match up to my sexy intelligence would be Shikamaru Nara. He's Ino's long time boyfriend, happy as a love bird per se, and because he is so smart (like me. Smile.) We get along really well.

I place my book on to my lap and close my eyes to relax a bit.

"SAKURA FREAKING HARUNO."

Well shit, there goes for relaxing.

"Yes, Ino, my love?" I say getting up from my butt stamped beanie bag chair and place the book into my bookcase full of other heavenly books. Actually there's so much, it's starting to pile on top of each other, all cramped up.

"Why are you not dressed up? Why are you still in your god awful sweats? Why are you reading like a fat lard on that over sized cushion?!" Oh my, she can be quite annoying.

"Because my sweetiecakes, I can get ready in ten minutes unlike you and you're inhumane time." I dryly reply as I look at the clock, 20 minutes till 7:00, the party would start then. I grab my dress that's hung carelessly on my bed and start changing. (What, _best_ friends have trouble being in the same room as another while changing?)

"Well unlike you, who look beautiful every second, I have to spend countless of hours doing my hair and getting my make up just right." I roll my eyes. Yeah right. I slip on my silver evening heels and just like that, I was all ready. Oh wait, I need to put my hair into a messy bun.

You'd think I'd put on make up but-

I only do that for _special _occasion, not this bogus dance.

I look totally better au natural.

Ino absolutely agrees too.

There, 10 minutes till seven, we'll make it, great.

----------

"Are you enjoying the party Sakura-chan?" Hinata asks, sipping her fruit punch.

"Of course." I smile and lie. You see, you can't be a biter around Hinata, she'll start being depressed too, and that's the last thing that I want.

I just start looking around, randomly. The dance was held out side of the school with pretty bright lights and everything. If it was one thing that I enjoyed there, it was the cool breeze from the night. I try to be hidden from all the action by standing near the exits and the food stands because the last thing I want to do is dance, and then trip, then snap my ankles, and die.

Well, no. But I just don't want to make a scene with my clumsiness.

And in mist of my "looking around" I spot Sasuke. He didn't dress that formal, dress pants and a button down. But still, he's still sexy as hell. It's unfair how he can just pull that off like nothing, unlike his best friend, wearing a tacky orange tie. C'mon Naruto, seriously?

Sasuke is of course, alone, and standing on the other side of the dance. His hands shoved into his pockets, he sort of looks like he's pouting (HAH) from being at this stupid party. He's looking angry at the world, like the way he always does. He kind of looks sick actually, sort of slumping against a near by pole that's holding up all the lights.

Grow a pair and get over it. The world sucks dear Sasuke, hun.

To my surprise (not really) he just leaves and heads somewhere unknown. I guess he really didn't want to be here, even more than me.

"HINATA-CHAN!" The ditz shouts. Um, she's right in front of you, must you always amp things up?

"H-hi Naruto-kun…" she's blushing uncontrollablely. Poor girl. And as the foxy (idiot)boy flings his (moron) arms around to hug Hinata I feel something wet whip across my stomach. I look down to see a dreadful fruit punch stain on my dress.

Naruto (the dunce) must have forgotten that he was holding a cup of it in his (unintelligent) hand.

"OH GOD! I'm so sorry! Sooo sorryy!" he begins to shout (again.) I grit my teeth. _Calm down Sak, calm down._

"It's okay, accidents happen." I reply with my crest white smile.

"Let me take you to the bathroom or something to wash it off! What's you're name?" He says as he tries to escort me. Of course he'd ask for my name. Ugh, whatever.

"Its Sakura, and no it's okay I'll just go back to my dorm, I was heading there anyway." Thank god.

"Ya sure? Want me to walk you there at least?" He says, with his cerulean blue eyes pleading.

"Er, no seriously it's okay. But thanks for the offer." I say as I begin to walk.

"See you later Hinata!" I say over my shoulder.

"Stupid dance and stupid _white_ dress and stupid Naruto…" I start mumbling through my teeth about how stupid this whole night was. Yeah, who doesn't do that? The night got pretty cold and the walk to my dorm was pretty far, cause dorms are in separate buildings from the school.

All I hear is my (pretty) heels clack as I walk back not so lady-like.

As I'm about to enter the campus gate I see someone in the street… like where the cars go, just standing there in the middle.

What the hell?

I look closer and realize (oh my effin' mother of god) it's Sasuke.

What the HELL?

And I swear, it all happened in a split second, I see a car raving down the street like a savage. And… and Sasuke! He's just standing there!

WHAT THE _HELL_?

He's going to get hit! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod.

And… WHY WON'T HE MOVE??!


	2. Ladies and Gentlemen

**TISSUELOVE**

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter II: Ladies and Gentlemen,

Allow myself, to introduce myself

---------

----

You know those movies and dramas your parents told you not to watch because it's unrealistic and all that crap? They didn't want you to get the wrong ideas and such, which is why the entertainment business came up with "Please do not try this at home." But hey, I guess Naruto didn't listen because he came back in sophomore year with a huge cast on his leg. He thought with a 30 minute example on TV, he would be able to perform daring stunts, thus leading him to jump off his roof, on to a balcony, doing a 360 spin while hopping of a trampoline, and then dash into the pool. But we all know that didn't end so well. Oh, how I do I know? Because Sasuke (May I remind you who is Naruto's best friend) video taped the whole thing and posted it on line. I have this feeling that Sasuke knew he'd fall and break his leg into millions of pieces.

I'm usually a goody two shoe and don't like to break rules, like what our dear parents and the entertainment business warned us about. But seeing countless of action movies (cause they're like, the _shit_) that involved bombs, jumping off subways, and saving people's lives, I was suddenly pumped full of adrenaline while seeing Sasuke in the middle of the street, playing crash dummy.

So this is where I played hero and ran as fast as possible on my petite little heels to run over and save the stupid, irrational, suicidal wad of sexiness we call Sasuke.

What I get from the hot moron when I tackle him out of the way was "What the-!"

Then suddenly, out of no where, we're on the ground, on top of each other, inches away from the car that might of hit us both, and absolutely… flabbergasted. But me being the only one smart enough to regain my logical sense…

"What the _hell_ were you thinking you stupid douche bag?!" I scream as I punch his shoulder.

But he's just lying on the dirty concrete floor looking up at no where, well, look anywhere but my face. I take a deep breath and look around. That's when I realize the sleek black mustang devil car was still there, at the end of the street stopped at a mid turn. The windows are tinted heavy black (paranoidddd) but I sort of had this feeling that the driver stopped to look and see if he killed his target.

Well, you fail.

The car quickly screeches out of sight, the engine still roaring blocks away. I turn back to look at Sasuke (still under me. weeee).

"Hey, are you okay?" It seems I have calmed down. Which isn't going to stay that way very long because he hasn't answered me.

"Answer me you idiot! Do you know how-"

"Tch, get off me." He snarls.

Oh _hell _no.

"Are you _insane_?" I get off him anyway, and pull him up even though he's an utter jackass.

"C'mon, I'll fix you up at my dorm. And give you some coffee to wake you up." I say as I begin to walk slowly back towards campus. Surprisingly (I'm awful pleased) Sasuke follows not too far behind.

"You're bleeding. A lot. "He points out. I look around my self and realize there's blood all over my left hand, its coming from a huge scrape/cut/tear whatever it is, on my elbow. It must have come from the fall.

Ouch.

But all the blood seems to be rushing to my face because Sasuke starts unbuttoning his dress shirt (what are you doing?! You want to get rape after you almost died?!) and hands it to me.

I raise an eye brow. You want me to smell it? Because I will, I totally will.

"Wipe it off or something stupid." He gruffly states and shoves it into my hand.

"Thanks…" I start dabbing away the blood while we're walking. I feel sort of bad, using his nice shirt to wipe something so gross.

---------

No one's at my dorm obviously. The dance doesn't end till 11. As of right now, its only 9:50. Sasuke's in my tiny pathetic excuse of a bathroom, splashing water on his face; probably to wake himself up. With my painful heels off my feet and tossed carelessly to the floor I start the coffee machine. And while I'm just standing there, staring at the coffee machine produce wonderful goods, I start thinking.

What was he doing just standing there?

Why did he agree to follow me to my dorm? I'm sure he could have just gone to his instead.

"You can keep that shirt by the way." He says as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel (MY PINK ONE. HAHA) around his neck.

"Err… yeah, okay." Well, why would he want a blood stained shirt anyway? He walks over and takes a seat at the edge of my bed with a soft thud.

"What do you want in your coffee?" I ask, pouring our drinks into disposable mugs.

"Just milk." I hand him his cup and start sipping mine while sitting on my swivel chair across from him. I start turning the chair side to side, side to side… it's getting kind of awkward.

"What's your name?" He asks with his sexy husky voice.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." He gets up and starts walking around, checking stuff out. It's like his inspecting me. Weirdo.

Then he looks at my schedule that I had picked up the other day laying on my desk.

_**K.F Private Leaf High school FTG**_

Student: **Sakura Haruno **sex: Female

ID: 63557009 Grade: 11

Dorm: B21

_**Period 1: **__Advanced literature (English) __**--Hatake, Kakashi-107**_

_**Period 2: **__Honors Physics__**-Tomeha Sasori--220**_

_**Period 3**__: AP Psychology II__**- Morino, Ikibi--Lecture rm. B**_

_**Period 4: **__AP Calculus II__**-Sarutobi, Asuma—265**_

_**Period 5: **__Lunch- zzz__**—cafeteria**_

_**Period 6: **__Free period_

_**Period 7: **__AP Euro History__** –Yuuhi, Kurenai—302**_

_**Period 8: **__Visual Art II__**- Genma Deidara – Art Std. A**_

I'm pretty sure he's thinking "Hm, not bad." Because I have all these fabulous brain required classes. Smileyface smileyface. Cause Sasuke-kun isn't as smart as me.

"You have English with me?"

"…" of course. "Yeah, and physics and calculus." I correct. Well, he made it to AP calc two, so I'll give him that.

"hn." Loser.

"And lunch too…" he mumbles to himself. "How come I've never seen you around before?" he says, taking his seat at my bed again.

_Die._(but no, cause that would be sad)

I shrug and turn my chair around to start up my laptop.

And then, when all was good and quiet…

"What's wrong with your hair?"

…

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN _WRONG?_ MY HAIR IS PERFECTLY NORMAL. _Twitch. _See I would have said that, but I'm a pretty nice person, I so I swallowed up some air and said

"Got a problem with it?" I turn my chair to face him. It's better that what I first had in mind anyway.

Then, a rare glorious sight, the inhumanely hot person smirks.

"It's interesting, that's all." I turn my chair back around. I don't know if I should be offended or pleased that he's interested in _my_ hair. Oh well, optimism right?

"Is it dyed or something?" oh, twenty questions time. Turning back around, I face him to have some fun.

"No, it's real. I don't _do_ artificial stuff." I roll my eyes.

"What's wrong with yours? It looks like something I eat for dinner." I meant something as in chicken. He lets out a barely audible laugh, not even, maybe huff.

"Got any friends?" oh, he's rude.

"Ino, I hang out with Ino Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka… oh that loud blonde one." Hey Sasuke, SCREW YOU.

"May I remind you, you're best friend is a loud obnoxious blonde too?" I say, biting the rim of my cup.

Smirk "Touché."

And I can't help but smile. Because I never noticed, er… well never expected Sasuke-Kun to be _funny_.

In his own Sasuke-ish way of course.

---------

"Afternoon Sakura-san"

"Oh, hey…" I give an awkward reply. Who's that?

"Oh Sakura! How was your week end?"

"Er, fine." My weekend was fine, stranger.

Then it becomes pretty obvious why all these people are suddenly talking to me. Sasuke Uchiha.

Words travel fast in Leaf because we all living the same building. Which is why all these classmates of mine started talking to little old me. See, here's what happened. That night when Sasuke-kun stayed at my dorm, he ended up leaving a little before 11:30. And unfortunately, right when he was leaving, Ino and Naruto had come back from the dance and caught him right outside my door. And you can guess the rest. Ino (being the gossip queen that she is. Well she wasn't gossiping because what she told was the truth.) told some of her girls, and bam all the girls know. And Naruto starts babbling away to his dude friends like that moron that he is and wham, all the guys know. So within the next week almost the whole school knows that Sasuke has interacted with a girl. Now, the question remains;

Just _what_ was Sasuke Uchiha, one who we all thought girls were insignificant creatures to his world, doing at a female named Sakura Haruno's (who is she?) dorm?

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Come sit!" Naruto hollers (across the cafeteria with his mighty lungs) and pats a seat next to him. I walk over, well speed walking because people are staring at me, and sit down. Soon Ino joins and all four of us are just enjoying our meal.

Ever since our friendly meeting, I guess you can label Sasuke and me as… friends. In fact, this can prove that he just might not be asexual. So naturally, I start talking to Naruto too and soon Ino, me, Naruto, and Sasuke are all hanging out together.

And I'm not going to lie.

I like my days with those three.

I enjoy how Naruto and Sasuke have this friendship just as tough as mine with Ino.

I enjoy how they get into silly arguments. Like last Monday while we were all hanging out at Sasuke's dorm, they were fighting over who'd get the lime green colored Xbox controller. (Although I ended up getting it in a fair duel of rock paper scissors. smiles)

I enjoy just how fantastic Sasuke is once you have him talking.

Naruto and Ino are just down right chipper.

I enjoy how Sasuke has a hard time asking me for help when he has trouble with his homework so he just mumbles it out. Even though I catch everything he says, I can't help but say "what?"

But most of all, I love how life is suddenly more anticipating, more kind, and more enjoyable everyday.

-------

**Hope this chapter was fun for you to read (: I've been trying to make it longer but… I guess I'm just not that type :P. anyways**

**Reviews are always nice darlings**


	3. The Finer Things

**TISSUELOVE**

_Xcherrytoes_

Chapter III: The Finer things

----------

----

**To: CherryBunches**

**From: **

_**At:6:54PM**_

_Leave your door unlocked_

**To: **

**From: CherryBunches**

_**At:6:55PM**_

_Umm, why would I do that?_

**To: CherryBunches**

**From: **

_**At: 6:55**_

_So that I can come over, idiot._

**To: **

**From: CherryBunches**

_**At:6:56PM**_

_Oh, sorry that I couldn't see through your creeper plan. Ass._

**To: CherryBunches**

**From: **

_**At: 6:57**_

_You're so funny Haruno._

Oh, how does Sasuke Uchiha have my number? And how do I have his? Cause um… He's Sasuke _Uchiha_. Well it was rather Sasuke-ish. See he just took my phone, dialed some numbers and his phone started to buzz. Dialing himself, he so would. So now I have his and he has mine.

Ever since he first came to my dorm, he's been coming almost everyday. He just waltzes into my room and makes himself at home. Usually Hinata's not in because she's always busying tutoring people.

Oh please Sasuke-kun, feel free to just start poking around with all the stuff that I own.

If not my dorm, we're either hanging out with the two great blondes in the common room, or in town during weekends. And sometimes, if he feels a bit mellow or something, we go on walks in the west wing hall. To tell you the truth, describing it as a "hall" doesn't do it justice. It's kind of like this long, long, big road that's out side the school. It has these giant white pillars to each side until you reach the west wing of the school, which is the school library. But no body takes that hall because there's an elevator that just leads straight to the place. Why take a nearly 30 minute walk when you can take about 5 minutes with an elevator right?

So walking there and coming back is about one whole hour. One whole hour of interesting topics, sarcastic jokes, and rude comments. One whole hour with Sasuke-kun.

If you haven't figured it out. You're an idiot. Like many of the population in my school, I also have a shallow crush on Sasuke-kun. I mean, who hasn't?

But anyway, tonight Sasuke-kun wanted to hang out at my dorm, which is why he's right here, relaxing on my bed, and playing with one of my stuffed animal.

See what he does is, every time he comes over he always finds a new thing to play with for the rest of the night. Not like, dress ups and make believes playing, but he just starts to fiddle with it while talking to me. Kind of like curious George, except he's not a monkey, that'd be Naruto.

"What _is_ this anyway?" he asks as he inspects the plushy that he's holding.

"It's a pig with a tee-shirt, dummy." I reply as I start loosing hair trying to figure out my calc homework questions.

"Hn."

Argh, screw it. Calc homework wasn't due till next week, I'll just start on my psych homework.

"Got any plans for Halloween?" He asks as he's nudging on the pig's arm, moving it up and down.

"I usually just volunteer for the festival, you?" I crack open my psych text book, page 324…

"Probably just hangout at the festival with Naruto I guess." He mutters. Boy, he really likes that doll.

Question one (Identifying expressions) - You are conversing with a friend. He/she displays uneasy eyes, furrowed brows, and slight gaping of the mouth. What might your friend portray?

I scribble down; _He or she portrays an expression of either a state of disbelief or confusion._

"Come with me then, 'stead of volunteering."

"Sure thing. I'll need to buy a costume…" I start chewing on the eraser sitting on top of the pencil. Nasty habit when I'm thinking.

Question two (emotions) - Where might one find enjoyment, comfort and relaxation in another? Give an example.

"Hn. Costumes are stupid…" he mumbles to himself.

_One might find enjoyment, comfort and relaxation while in the presence of the desired person, such as being companied by a friend._

And I don't know why but I turned around to look at him (still playing with my plushy) and a smile just slowly rose to my face.

"What?" he asks and looks at me as if I've grown an extra nose.

"nothing." I say, my unexpected smile still on my face.

"Tch, weirdo."

--------

Sasuke was right, costumes _are _stupid. So stupid, it's hilarious, fun, and makes memories. Like right now, seeing Naruto in a costume where his bottom half is a cow, makes me laugh while Sasuke is just there smirking. I mean, it's brilliant. It's held up by suspenders and has the cow utter and everything.

Naruto declares he'll definitely buy it and "rock the festival."

Sasuke really didn't want to get dressed up but Naruto and I insist that he has too. _He_ was the one who invited me anyway. So he just opted for buying a Jason Voorhees mask and dress up in dark clothes. It isn't much but this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about. Plus he thought he might be able to hide from the fan girls if he wore a mask. But Naruto and I both know, with that unusual artfully messy hair, they'd have to be idiots to not recognize him.

While Naruto points out "But teme! With that gay hair they'll know it's you."

I wisely take a step back and let Sasuke-kun live his dreams. Halloween spirit right? (Who says Christmas gets all the jolly fun?)

As I'm standing back, and watching Naruto get beat up, I'm in my very own costume. (Which I, will also totally rock) I'm Alice, from Alice Wonderland obviously. Well the package says it's "Miss Wonderland." But we all know that just a cryptic way of saying "Hot and Cute Alice."

Like what the packaging really means, it's very cute. Its sky blue, and has ruffled skirt and shoulders that hangs of the shoulders rather than rest on it. It comes with this just as cute white corset looking like apron with a design of a heart, diamond, clubs, and spades (from the card decks). To top it off, black and white striped thigh high stockings and a sky blue ribbon headband to compliment my pretty pink tresses.

I have the body to support such a look, and I'm not going to lie. Even _I_ think it's cute. So does Naruto. In his words

"Damn Sakura-chan! That costume looks awesome on you!"

As of Sasuke, he looks at me once (checks me out, up and down, squealll) and looks away as if he's embarrassed. I can't tell because he was wearing the mask. Maybe he was blushing.

Anyway, after our adventurous shopping at the costume store, we all headed back to our dorms.

--------

"Five bucks that I'll get the hoops on the bottles. In the _first shot._" Naruto says while receiving some neon colored hoops.

"With you're hand and eye coordination, I'll make it 10." Ino says crossing her arms together.

The festival is really lively, something that I enjoy a lot. It has all these pretty little pumpkin lanterns and candy corns everywhere. Sadly, the theme is all orange (soo tackyyy.) I'm just leaning against the game booth watching Naruto shout victoriously as Ino hands him over money.

"C'mon." Sasuke suddenly mumbles as he grabs and hand and drags me.

"Er… where are we going?" anywhere with you is fine, really. Wink.

So we end up a little out side the festival, behind it actually. And behind our school, where the festival is held, is a giant acre of trees. It's sort of like a park, we use it study the natural environment for some of our science classes.

And now, we're just sitting against a tree. My costume is getting dirty, but whatever when will I ever wear it again?

"So this is fun." I comment.

"Hn, better than being crowded up on people all night."

"True." Very true, fan girls come in packs these days.

"Wait here." He says as he suddenly out of nowhere (what the hell?) gets up and goes back to the festival. So I'm just sitting here, under a big oak tree like the real Alice in wonderland. Except I feel like a loser, a bit confused. I just start fiddling with my apron.

"Stop doing that, you look stupid, like Naruto." I roll my eyes as I scoot over for him to sit down. See, I would have gotten mad but as we all know, Sasuke a brilliant. It's like he _knows_ what I love. He comes back with

Two bags of cotton candy

Can of ginger ale

Pop corn

Oh, a third cotton candy underneath the pop corn

A tiny bag filled with various candies

And a bag of potato chips.

God this guy is amazing.

He sort of looks really cute because all these amazing delicacies are over crowding his arms.

I start off with the tiny bag of candies. Oooh Now and Later, delicious.

"Well this was really nice of you. What's the occasion?" I say while I have my eyes oogled at miniature Hersey bars, Sneakers, and Toblerone. Good stuff.

"Just thought you'd be hungry." He says as he throws a pop corn into his mouth. Aww, he has a heart.

As we're just munching down silently I start thinking…

It's sort of like we're having a moonlight picnic. (Except no fancy blankets, and we're just munching down junk food.)

It sort of feels like a date.

And even though we're in a silly costume, sitting on dirt floor, away from all the festival stuff, it feels so _right._

I look up and see him eating potato chips and it just smacks me.

God I really like this guy, I like this guy so much.

I've never felt anything so beautiful, and at the same time, so foreign in my life. This moment right now, spending time with him, I wanted it to stay forever.

"Oi TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! What are you doing here instead of at the festival?!"

Ugh, crap.

**Hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this chapter. And as always**

**Reviews are a pleasant surprise (:**


	4. The Minor Chord the Major Lift

_**TISSUELOVE**_

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter IV: the minor chord, the major lift

-----------

----

"I think you take better care of your fish than you take care of your self." Sasuke states from the other side of the tank.

While, I on the opposite end admire my beauty of a fish and feed it little fish pebbles.

"Well obviously, I love my fish."

Although his flawless face is a little distorted from looking through the water, I can see one of his eye brows lifted in puzzlement while staring curiously at Dwight. (He's named after Dwight from the office. Seriously, I'm a dork like that.)

"You're weird…" he comments. I stick my tongue out at him through the glass.

"And all this space is for that one thing?" he questions as he taps the five gallon fish tank.

"The thing is a he and his name is Dwight."

"His name's just as weird as you." I was about to burst out into a rampage about how great the office is and how he couldn't appreciate its genuine comedy but he beats me as he says

"c'mon, we're going to be late for English."

-------------------

It's about half the term into our school year and in times like this a huge project roles around and smashes you in the face.

"You will each make a successful documentary on your partner for the next few days. You may write a five page research paper or a video log on your partner. "Kakashi-sensei says as he lazily screeches the chalk against the board as he writes the due date.

"During the documentary, you will collect information to determine if the subject is an average teenager that suits the role of this modern society. The top three projects will be posted on our school website. Make it nice and pretty kids, colleges will look at this for analysis. Take the rest of the period to write quick notes on your partner." he finishes as he bums out on his chair and pulls out a novel.

"So which are you going to do?" I turn to ask Sasuke.

"Research paper, obviously." He flatly states as he props his knees against the table.

"Oh good, I'll do the video log then." I've been _dying _to try out my new Nikon camcorder anyway.

"Um, how about no?"

"What do you mean _no?"_ I almost sneer.

"I'm not going to have a video camera shoved in my face for a week Sakura." He says as he doodles on his notebook.

"WHAT? You can't be serious! Just because you're camera shy I'm going to get a crappy grade?"

"Why can't you write a research paper like me then? And who says I'm camera shy??" he argues back.

"Because I want to do a friggin' vlog, that's why! And obviously your camera shy! You can't even take a photo with your best friend!" the last part is false, he probably just hates being photographed but I'm planning on winning this argument like that; challenging his masculinity.

"No is no Sakura."

Then suddenly, something comes to my head and I also start to casually doodle on my notebook.

"I guess I _can_ switch with a dying fan girl here… I mean, I'm sure someone in this class won't mind being vlogged."

I see him miss a loop on his artsy doodle.

"Hmm, who to pick… Ah, maybe Karin!"

"You annoying banshee, I swear-"

I stand up from my seat call out

"Hey ka-!" but I got cut off by Sasuke suddenly yanking me down back in my seat.

"You're really low, you know that?" he says as he smothers my grinning mouth with his hand.

"At least my grades won't be low as me then." I say muffled through his fingers.

He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

"So that's a yes?"

"…hn."

"Perfect." I say grinning widely at him.

* * *

Its day five since I've been recording Sasuke-kun nonstop, and he's been very tolerant of me. A lot of recordings that I took will have to be cut off, but I'll definitely save them to my laptop, it's too precious and funny to be clicked away to the trash. I've been asking him all sorts of questions and today's the last day for me and I'll edit the whole thing by Monday.

"So, what's a typical afternoon for Uchiha Sasuke on a Saturday?" I ask in an annoying paparazzi voice as we both walk down the street in an extremely fast pace while I hold the camera right next to his face. I guess he's walking so fast cause this is embarrassing or something.

"Nothing much."

"Where are we going today Mr. Uchiha?"

He nudges his head to the side and I point the camera to a sigh above the automatic doors. –Konoha Organic Groceries _the finest vegetables and fruits in town!_ –

By the time I refocus the camera on Sasuke, he's already walking inside the market.

"Hey wait!" I yell as I run over to him. I swing the camera here and there until he stops in the vegetable section.

"Tomatoes?" I point out curiously.

"I like tomatoes." He says as he bags nine or ten of them in a plastic bag. I get my paparazzi mode back on.

"So, as a tomato lover, which would you say in the biggest controversy of all time? Is the tomato a fruit or a vegetable?" he rolls his eyes and walks away.

As we walk down the produce aisle he asks

"When are you going to shut that thing off?"

"When I catch you doing something embarrassing, that's when." I say sarcastically and shut it off.

"hn. Let's go for a walk to the library hall."

I smile suddenly, my cheeks lifted up high in the sudden joy.

Joy that I never pay attention to, joy that I'm going to go spend the afternoon with him alone.

"Kay." I follow him out the door.

* * *

" –And also, Sasuke Uchiha is relatively an active student, which brings many benefits in this growing society."

_Sasuke dribbles the ball and makes a shot at the basketball hoop; targeting it perfectly._

"HEY! HEY! I'm in your camera!" _Naruto suddenly bursts out, his face dominating the whole screen._

"And he sucks at basket ball! I'm the team captain for a reason, believe it!" _Sasuke gives a finger to Naruto from the distance, in which Sakura had kindly blurred and pixel out. __He jogs towards Sasuke as he trips (on the absolute flat surface of the basketball court) and continues towards him._

"He is a studious teenager who studies every other night by reviewing notes and reading ahead in certain textbooks." _Being in his dorm room now Sakura zooms in closely into Sasuke's face while he studies at his desk and pokes his head. Sasuke ignores and continues reading the textbook._

"So what is Mr. Uchiha advancing his knowledge on?" _he moves his eyes and spares a glance at the camera and goes back to reading the chapter. The camera swings focus onto the book. "Economics and Business in the Urban Society" _

"It seems so that the subject will be a fitful achiever of owning a company as a business man."

_Scene changes to Sasuke and Naruto playing chess. Sasuke with a calm usual poker face on while Naruto with a burning look of concentration on his face. (More like the face one would make when using the toilet)_

"_Check mate." Sasuke says as he knocks over Naruto's king with a pawn, which causes Naruto to say_

"_ARGH!-beep- you teme! –beep- you! You and your –beep- pawn can go make out! –BEEP-!" as he flips over the chess board in frustration. Censoring all those cusses were quite challenging. _

"Through out my five day research on the subject Sasuke Uchiha, it has come to a conclusion that yes; Sasuke Uchiha is the everyday average student of this modern 21st century and will continue to advance towards the professional world mainly and probably in subject of business."

_The word "fin." Appears on the screen._

"Seems like Naruto has some anger issues… -"No I don't!"- Very thorough and nicely done though Sakura." Kakashi sensei comments as he turns the lights back on in the class. Obviously all the girls were on the edge of their seats, being that their sex fantasy boy was on the television.

"Thank you sir." I mumble. Another student walks up the front of the class to read his research paper. I turn to Sasuke and ask

"So what'ya think?" I say in a whisper.

"hn."

"hn can mean _so_ many things right now." I hiss as I narrow my eyes at him.

"It was okay." He mumbles. I slap his arm in outrage.

"_Okay?_ Just _okay?_ That was a lot of effort into a ten minute video on your boring life!"

"It was a _masterpiece."_ He replies dryly.

"That's better. Now let me read your paper on me."

"No."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed that it's not as good as mineee?" I tease.

"No, because I already handed it in yesterday, dummy."

ARGH!

* * *

So while I was heading to my dorm, I heard Sasuke talk to someone just as I turned a corner in the hall ways. Actually, he was talking on the phone. He didn't talk much, just as usual. A little "hn's" and sighs here and there, but what really got me wondering was when he told the person on the other line

"Back off, we both know you're nothing to the inheritance, or my life." I hear the phone slap into a shut.

I somehow had this feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear any of that, or even have stood there. It was something even fate would disapprove of. I slowly tip toe back to another corridor to reach my room.

I plop down into my swivel chair and drop the huge calculus textbook on to the desk and sigh. I know I'm in high school and I should "man up", but sometimes I honest to god really dread homework. I boot my macbook and log on to the school website to get the homework pages. While scrolling down I see "Advanced Literature Research Paper- Hatake Kakashi 107- it must be the top three papers and videos. I drag my finger across the mouse pad and click on the link to see if I made it. I probably did, I'm awesome. But before I even look at mine, I see that Sasuke-kun's paper had made it to the top three. I feel a toothy grin come on my face and click to read it.

After reading it for a while, (and I mean _awhile _because he wrote eight pages instead of five, loser.) I realize how much he actually knows about me. He must be really observant, like, pro-stalker observant because I don't remember talking about my self a lot. I finally read the last paragraph.

_Sakura Haruno shows many traits of an average teenage girl. She enjoys social time with her few close friends, indulges herself in music and reads a wide range in genre of books. But, correspondingly to these favorable traits and behavior, her perspectives and understandings are measured to a completely different mentality compared to an average teenager. Haruno shows a sophisticated level of understanding in many of the literature she enjoys. In reference to one of her all time favorite book "The Giver" by Lois Lowry, she quotes "I think she wrote this book as a refuge to escape reality and how brutal it is. She creates a whole other world where people don't know about pain and death. But in the end she resolves her issues by symbolically pointing out the joys you'd miss out in life if pain didn't exist when Jonas runs away with Gabriel." Her opinions shed light to thoughts that usually go unnoticed and open up ideas to people who listen. Therefore, through out my research I have concluded that Sakura Haruno is not an average teenage girl. But to contradiction, she is more than eligible to suite her role as a young woman in this modern society. Her view of the world is that of through maturely experienced eyes and mind. She is able to distinctly identify her self and her beliefs, something that almost all of the average teenagers struggle to succeed in. Sakura Haruno is a person to be idolized._

I'm out of breath by the time I finish. Speechless, in awe. I blink hard from staring at the screen for so long and see that my eyes are wet, tearing. I feel so silly right now, like an over sensitive little girl. But I couldn't help it; I've never felt so appreciated before.

Three knocks that came from my door snaps me out of my thought. I quickly wipe the small amount of tears with my sleeves and open the door.

"c'mon, Naruto wants to eat ramen. " Sasuke says with a bored look on his face. Er, well he always looks bored.

I look at him longer than I should and say "um- yeah, of course."

He raises a brow. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weirder than usual. And what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh, um nothing, they're just a little dry I guess. Heh." I mumble as I viciously rub my eyes even more.

"tch, weirdo."

He seems too good to be true. All the sudden he seems to be a treasure in my life.

**Heh, major writers block. Don't be surprised, I always have writers block. Anyway, this chapter… well I don't know what I say. Maybe the most intense out of all of them. **

**I just wanted to announce that I appreciate all your reviews I mean like, they totally make my day. **

**Reviews darlings, reviews**


End file.
